Dark Forest
Dark Forests will give you three things: Knight experience points, Aetherstone, and Craft Items. Knight experience points will help you level up your Knights. Aetherstones are used to upgrade your Throne Room items and to craft special items such as Horns of Plenty and Lesser Lucky Tokens. Craft Items such as Animal Hide are requirements to make special items such as Vellum Scrolls. The Dark Forests will randomly appear on the map by replacing the Bog wilds. Just like any other wilds on the map, there are 10 levels of Dark Forests. You'll fight unique troops that can only be found in the Dark Forests and they're extremely hard to kill. No matter what, you'll always lose some troops when attacking Dark Forests. It's highly recommended that you don't use a large number of siege troops or siege walls when attacking Dark Forests. To minimize your troop losses and to beat the Dark Forests, you need to attack with several different types of troops. Infantry, ranged, horsed, siege, defense type troops will be used to determine the rock-scissor-paper effect in the Dark Forests. Generally, infantry beats horsed; horsed beats ranged; and ranged beats infantry. All three of them will beat siege, siege beats defense; and defense beats infantry, ranged, and horsed. The Dark Forest troop types will also be broken down by types. With level 7 and higher levels, you need to send multiple attack waves to defeat all of the troops. The following list will tell you the types and number of troops you need to send to be victorious. Also, no two Dark Forests are the same even if they're the same level. The number and type of troops you will find in each Dark Forest will be different. Level 1 Dark Forest *1 Militiaman *20k Archers Level 2 Dark Forest *1 Supply Troop *1 Scout *1 Pikeman *1 Swordsman *1 Archer *1 Cavalry *100K or maximum number of Militiamen Level 3 Dark Forest *1 Supply Troop *1 Scout *1 Pikeman *1 Swordsman *1 Archer *1 Cavalry *1 Heavy Cavalry *100K or maximum number of Militiamen Level 4 Dark Forest *1 Supply Troop *1 Scout *1 Pikeman *1 Swordsman *1 Archer *1 Cavalry *1 Heavy Cavalry *1 Supply Wagon *1 Ballista *1 Battering Ram *100K or maximum number of Militiamen Level 5 Dark Forest *1 Supply Troop *1 Scout *1 Pikeman *1 Swordsman *1 Archer *1 Cavalry *1 Heavy Cavalry *1 Supply Wagon *1 Ballista *1 Battering Ram *100K or maximum number of Militiamen Level 6 Dark Forest *200K Cavalry Level 7 Dark Forest Two waves of the following troops *1 Supply Troop *1 Scout *1 Pikeman *1 Swordsman *1 Archer *1 Cavalry *1 Heavy Cavalry *1 Supply Wagon *1 Ballista *1 Battering Ram *100K or maximum number of Militiamen or Throne Room setup with March Size buff and 180% Bonus to Dark Forest buff *1 Scout *300K or maximum number of Cavalry *1 Heavy Cavalry Level 8 Dark Forest Level 9 Dark Forest Level 10 Dark Forest